Save What Has Been Lost, Bring Back What Once Was Mine
by 0nceup0nafanfic
Summary: Regina had a daughter, unbeknownst to herself however. Her mothers meddling and power hungry streak cost Regina everything she cared about in her younger life, Daniel and her daughter. Now living a life as mayor of Storybrooke set after the curse had been broken, with her new hero friends and family. This tale, takes twists between our present day world...and days of yore.


The Curse and the Promise

Chapter 1

*Tap…Tap Tap…Tap…*

" _REGINA!….REGINA_!" Daniel guardedly called out in a harsh-whisper; it was nightfall and all was still and fast asleep, the only noise that filled the air was a gentle but bitter howl from the wind as it ran an icy breeze across the land and through the nearby-enchanted forest. Daniel was stood on the ground below looking up at one of the many grand stone balcony windows protruding all around the upper levels of a majestic estate, which overlooked the enchanted forest and the surrounding tall grass meadows. He had been warily aiming small rocks up at one particular balcony, desperately trying to get the attention of a young woman who he fondly liked, named Regina.

Alas, his attempts to successfully hit a rock at the glass doors leading out onto the balcony had all been failures, no matter how carefully he planned each aim the harsh wind was numbing his fingers making them shaky and threatening to turn them into ice. It was proving to be an almost impossible feat for Daniel to gain this young maidens attention, however he refused to give up, he wasn't going to let something so trivial as the cold stop him. Conversely, there was something or rather someone else far more powerful and chilling than the wind residing in the estate too, someone who Daniel was truly fearful and was cautiously trying to avoid waking up.

He nervously waited a couple more seconds before throwing another small rock, beads of sweat had started forming at his temples and his heart raced with each continuous failed toss. Becoming more and more apprehensive he checked his surroundings once more in case that someone he feared the most was watching him, after a few seconds he gathered up a couple more rocks from the ground and attempted again to hit the glass doors of the balcony…

*Creeeek*

Daniel swiftly turned to look over his shoulder again, his eyes widened in fear holding his breath his heart rate quicken even faster. Suddenly an owl swooped valiantly out of a nearby derelict barn, knocking the doors with its wings as it gracefully flew off into the darkness of the night sky. Daniel let out a deep slow exhale his body breathing a sigh of relief, the noise hadn't come from whom he had dreaded…. Regina's mother Cora. Cora had unnatural powers, a simple flick of her wrist she could delve into your chest and cleanly rip out your heart, controlling you like a puppet and then ultimately kill you with a tightened squeeze of her fist. She was a very protective mother of Regina, she didn't approve of Daniel in anyway and would continuously remind her daughter that " _one's trajectory should always be up, and never down!_ " her so-called 'reminders' were not always verbal warnings too, Cora would also use her magic to her advantage, disciplining her daughter when she refused to listen.

Behind from where Daniel was stood was a horse called Rocinante, he gave a long snorted sigh and began to count on the ground, growing restless and bored as he waited impatiently for the appearance of his owner Regina. In quickly hearing the sudden loud scrapping of hooves on the ground, Daniel swiftly turned his attention from Regina's window to the tired horse, in a desperate attempt to quickly quiet him. _"Just stay silent for a few minutes more Rocinante, she will show I promise"_ he gently stroked his velvety nose until he had completely soothed him with a quiet nicker Rocinante nudged Daniel's hand softly with his nose, his way of tell Daniel that he had understood and a approval for him to try again in attaining his owners attention.

Daniel gave a weary smile at Rocinante in return, as a stable boy he had grown a strong mutual friendship with the horse, he had spent a great deal of time and effort raising and training him from a foal to an adult, gaining his trust and respect. Daniel didn't see Rocinante as just a 'pet' of sorts but more so a companion.

It was a lonely hard life as a stable boy; the seemingly constant disapproving glances and stuck up remarks concerning stature of status could become tiresome. Although for Daniel, his companionship with Rocinante helped lift his spirits when he felt low, giving him strength to brush off the disapproval's set against him. Both seemingly understood each other, passed no judgment against one another and had a bond that was true and built on trust.

Rocinante may have been seen outwardly to belong to Regina as her prized steed, however, in secret it was a joint ownership shared with Daniel, he was the catalyst that brought both Regina and Daniel together.

Regina saw the genuine bond that Daniel shared with him, most days she would sneak out of one of her mother's renowned 'tea times', usually making up an excuse in for needing fresh air or going to collect some more fire wood for the inglenook fireplace. However the minute she shut the front door behind her, her heart would beat with excitement, and a grin would rise on her face. She would race out into the pastures and hide watchfully behind an old Oak tree, as not to be seen by Daniel, smiling and chuckling to herself Regina watched as Daniel would teasingly hide carrots in his pockets, making Rocinante canter after him around the meadow, no lead rope or halter to stop him running astray. It was this level of trust, kindness and loyalty that Daniel shared with her beloved steed that awakened her to her true feelings she felt toward him. She wasn't going to let anything so trivial as statuses stop her from finding her true happiness and why should it? No boundaries her mother had or could place upon her was ever going to stop her from following her heart, she had finally found her first. only. true. love.


End file.
